Between us Only,,,
by Bulecelup
Summary: satu hari sebelum mereka mati, matt memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat yang jarang sekali dimasukinya.... dan mellopun mencarinya.sebenarnya...tempat apakah itu...?


Sash again,,bahhhhhhhhh,,,,gak tau asalnya darimana.pls dont kill meee!!! MM just ssooo great! hahahahah!!!!! tabok ampuuuni aku DJ!!!!

i don't own deathnote,,,,,Merde!!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hujan, air mata tuhan yang memberikan sebuah kenikmatan dan dosa.

Langit biru, lukisan yang dibuat oleh tuhan.yang kapan saja dapat menghancurkan kita.

Malam hari, dimana seharusnya dunia tenang dan damai.atau semakin parah…?

Pagi hari, awal dari segalanya…awal dari hari yang baik…maupun hari yang buruk…

Sore hari, akhir dari satu hari.yang akan terulang lagi esok hari.

Dari semua itu….terdapat Dosa disetiap BuatanNya….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"aku bukanlah orang tanpa dosa."

"tapi aku juga berdosa."

"dengan senyum tidak berdosa yang merekah diwajahku."

"apakah aku dan dia berdosa?"

"atau kami tidak berdosa….?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mello menatap ke jam digital dilaptopnya.jam 9 malam tepat.

"hhh….."lalu dia menghela nafas panjang.kemudian dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi keluar kamarnya.

Biasanya dia akan disambut dengan suara game yang sedang dimainkan oleh matt.tapi kali ini sunyi senyap yang dia dapat.

"matt…..?" panggilnya.

Dia mencari kesegala ruangan,kamarnya matt,,,dapur,,kamar mandi,,,gudang,,,tetap saja matt tidak ada.mello mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "_That darn dumbass google! Where's the fuck is he!?!_" setelah puas memaki-maki matt yang sedang tidak ada ditempat,mello mengambil hpnya dan menekan nomor matt. Tak lama kemudian,matt mengangkatnya.

"hallo?"

"matt! _Where are you_?!!??!"

"oh.hi mel"

" 'hi mel' _talk to may hand! Where are you!!???_"

" _not far,,,_"

kini,mello sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya.tapi dia tidak mungkin bisa marah kepada matt kalau orangnya enggak ada.makanya dia memutuskan untuk mendatanginya.

"dimana?"

"3 blok dari sini kok."

"oh."

"jika kau mau kau boleh datang."

"huh! _Sure I will there to beat you up!_"

"_nonsense,just come here._"

Lalu matt menutup telepon itu. "……….." mello rada cengok.

Sialan ini anak,bener-bener pengen ditonjok rupanya.dia langsung mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamarnya dan pergi keluar.

"sedang apa anak itu…lagipula,,,dimana dia….?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mello berjalan sesuai dengan petunjuk matt.langit sudah gelap,toko-toko juga sudah tutup,_so….where is matt…?_

Akhirnya mello sampai ditempat yang ditunjukan matt.

"…..gak mungkin….."

dia agak sedikit tidak percaya kalau matt berada didalam….gereja….? gereja tua yang terbuat dari baru-batuan tua.menjadi daya tarik tersendiri karena gereja itu terdapat ditengah-tengah kota yang sibuk.

Mello dengan perasaan tidak mungkin berjalan masuk kedalam gereja itu, membuka pintu kayu yang berbunyi ketika dibuka.dan dia langsung disambut 'suasana lain' yang sangat berbeda diluar.lilin-lilin kecil berjajar rapi dialtar, bunga mawar juga tersusun rapi diatas altar.sepertinya habis ada misa,,,

"ah."mello melihat matt sedang duduk disalah satu bangku panjang yang menghadap kealtar. "matt." Panggilnya.

"oh.kau."matt menengok sedikit kemello,lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk disebelahnya. "….apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"Tanya mello. "…entahlah…" jawab matt.

Mello sangat benci jika matt menjawabnya seperti itu,karena itu sama saja 'bukan' jawaban bagi mello. "indah bukan?" matt memalingkan wajahnya dari mello,menatap keatas altar yang begitu indah…. "eh?" mello terkejut mendengar perkataannya.

"kapan terakhir kali kau kegereja,mello?"

"eh…? Apa…?"

"kapan.terakhir.kali.kau.kegereja.mello?"

"…………"

mello tidak berani untuk menjawabnya.terakhir kali…..? terakhir kali….? Saat di _wammy's_…kadang-kadang dia berfikir…untuk apa dia memakai _rosary_ dilehernya itu…? Untuk apa?

"Entahlah.aku lupa."

"Oh….begitu…"

"…kalau kau….?"

"Saat kau pergi…."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

"Karena aku tahu besok aku akan mati."

Matt begitu yakin dia akan mati besok.dimana dia akan membantu mello untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan…semua yang dia inginkan…

"matt._we've discuss about these before_…."

" _I know…._"

" _you already know it.so….why you so worry?_"

"hmph…apakah aku ini berdosa menolongmu…?"

"hah?"

mello menjadi bingung sendiri.entah mengapa matt terlihat begitu lain hari ini….begitu lain…seperti bukan matt…

"ah.bicara apa aku ini,aku melakukannya untukmu.hanya untukmu seorang."

Matt menjadi tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya sendiri,

Matt selalu saja menganggap semua hal itu sepele…

"…jika kau ingin berhenti…ini saatnya…sebelum esok tiba…"

tiba-tiba mello memberikan pilihan lain.pilihan lain yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah difikirkan matt.

Matt lalu menengok padanya.

"… _I do these for you,I can't go back._"

"_you have to….cause'…I don't want..tommorow is your dying day…._"

" _I don't have regret to help you…_"

mello lalu menundukan kepalanya.semua pikirannya campur aduk jadi satu,dia bahkan hampir lupa segalanya.

"biarlah."

Matt lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.berjalan kehadapan altar.mello melihatnya berjalan pergi dari sisinya.

"satu-satunya dosaku toh karena aku mencintaimu.itu saja."

Matt tersenyum begitu lembut….sangat lembut…mello tersenyum sedikit melihatnya. "ayo pulang.kau tak ingin dikunci didalam sini bukan? Lagi pula besok kita akan membungkam mulut dewi Kira!" ajak matt.

"yah.kau benar."

Tiba-tiba tangis kecil turun dari matanya.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"berdosakah aku mencintai dirimu….?"

"biarlah semua dosamu menjadi dosaku."

"asal kau berada disampingku saat kematian menjemput."

"aku akan mengikutimu kemana saja."

"bahkan jika harus masuk neraka tak apa."

"asal kau berada disampingku…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Matahari, sinar cahaya yang menyinari kegelapan…tapi juga bisa membunuh…

Bulan, cahaya yang indah menemani bintang dimalam hari…cahaya yang menuntun kita ke kematian….

Angin, memberikan kenyamanan sekaligus musibah….

Pelangi, lukisan abadi tuhan.menjadi saksi bisu dari sebuah kepalsuan…..

Bintang, cahaya pendamping bulan…sebuah cahaya palsu…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

gak jelas kan? gue juga enggak ngerti. (goblok bgt sih lo)


End file.
